


Hypnotic

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [18]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

He's hunting. I read it in his posture, I see it in his liquid, feral movements; he's not out for a casual evening stroll. None of the tourists or neighbors--he's far afield and his thirst has grown huge and there is nothing human about the approach.

His victim eyes him disdainfully; she is armored with her sense of place and self, expensive clothes, beautiful jewelry, sleek motorized chariot. A look into his hypnotic gaze and her scorn is replaced with helpless wonder.

When he's finished, his eyes still hypnotic, find me. He smiles, delighted. “Are you following me, Louis?”


End file.
